Falling in Love
by ximaslave4youx
Summary: Audrey White is a trainee at Starfleet academy. When her position is put onto the Enterprise, she falls in love with the captain. Kirk/OC. Please review!
1. The Fight

"Hey Audrey! Over here!"

I turned around to see one of my best friends, Ryan walking towards me, a football hanging limply in his right arm. "Go long!"

I nodded and set my bag full of books on the ground, doing as he asked and started running backwards, concentrating hard when he finally pulled his arm back and threw the football in my direction. Seeing that the ball going to go way past my position, I turned around and started sprinting, until finally, I turned around and caught the ball swiftly in my hands. I threw the ball to the ground and raised my arms in victory. Ryan caught up to me, and shouted, "touchdown!"

I laughed and picked the football up, giving it back to Ryan, where he put it under his arm again, and started walking by my side, handing me my bag that he had picked up on his way running over to me.

"Where are you heading to?" Ryan asked, admiring the beauty of the landscape at Starfleet Academy.

"I just got done with my medical classes, I was going to go study," I replied, dreading the idea of going back to my dorm room to study all alone.

"Well, that's no fun. Come on and hang with the guys for a while, you need a break," he said, tossing the football in the air so that I could reach out a grab it. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"As tempting as hanging out with your piggish friends sounds, I think I'll have to pass. I hate studying, but I'd rather do that then go and sit around drinking beer while you and your friends cat call at girls," I joked, playfully tossing the football back at him.

"You've got a point there, but studying?" he put his finger in his mouth as if the thought of "studying" made him want to puke. I rolled my eyes again and shifted the bag in my arms.

"Oh please, you study too. I've seen you sitting under trees, with a schoolbook or two. And then when all of your friends come over, you shove the books in your backpack and take out a Maximum magazine and pretend like your flipping through that. Don't pretend your such a badass when your really not," I laughed, watching his eyebrows raise in shock that I knew his dirty little secret.

"Oh Audrey," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Now that you know all of my deepest darkest secrets," he paused and took a deep breath, simulating a 'dramatic pause', "I'm going to have to kill you!" he laughed, slightly pushing me so that I stumbled a bit on the sidewalk. I counterattacked and shoved him back, harder than he, so that he almost fell. We both laughed and when he came back to me to push me again, I held up my hands and shouted "truce", because I knew that when he played rough, he played rough.

All of the sudden, he stopped mid step. His eyes were wide with disbelief. The football fell out of his hand after a couple seconds, and his mouth was slightly parted from shock. I followed his gaze and my own mouth dropped with disbelief. Over by one of the trees on Starfleet Academy's lawn, stood Anna, Ryan's girlfriend, and of course, Captain Jim Tiberius Kirk. He was a man-whore and it was no surprise he would go after Anna, she was just a regular whore. I didn't know what Ryan saw in her, but he claimed that there was something special between them. Still, I couldn't believe that a captain would be doing something like this. They were making out, his hands on her lower back and hers tangled in his sandy blonde hair.

I felt Ryan's jaw clench in sudden anger, and he started walking fast towards them. I pulled his arms and shook my head no, but he continued to walk, not paying any attention to me at all. "Ryan, don't," I warned. "You can work this out some other way, but don't get into a fight," I said, trying to pull him so that he would listen to my reasoning for a second. He just continued to walk; in his chocolate brown eyes was a burning flame of anger that scared me to see it. I let go of Ryan's arm, and wondered if I should go warn the two of them what was coming, but he broke off into a run and before I could do anything to stop them, he was pulling them apart.

"Ryan!" Anna exclaimed, shocked to see him.

"What the hell is your problem man!?" Ryan ignored his girlfriend and instead turned on Jim. "Why don't you go and find a girl that doesn't already have a freaking boyfriend??" he growled, his nostrils flaring and his muscles flexing.

"Dude, chill out," Jim said, still looking relaxed and comfortable.

"Ryan, please, don't do anything stupid," I whispered to him. Jim looked at me and smiled and winked, and that just made Ryan even more furious.

"Stay out of this Audrey!" Ryan snapped, pushing me away from him. I landed on the ground with a thud, and stared up in surprise. Ryan was still glaring at Jim, who was looking at me, a concerned look clouding his piercing blue eyes.

"I think you've got the problem," Jim muttered, cautiously walking over to me and offered his hand. And that was when Ryan lost it. He grabbed Jim's shoulders and pushed him as hard as he could into the tree. The he punched Jim in the face. Jim's nose broke with a sickening crack, and blood squirted out of his nostrils. Jim let out a hiss and punched Ryan back, and got into a huge fight. I stood up and walked over to Anna, who was smiling and cheering Jim on. A whole crowd was beginning to form, screaming like maniacs and betting on who would win. Ryan might have bigger muscles, but Jim was sly, and could easily over come someone like Ryan, with the right techniques.

"They're fighting over me!" Anna exclaimed happily when two of her bitchy friends showed up. "Well, it makes total sense, I mean, look at me," she said, giving a little laugh and watching as Ryan threw another punch towards Jim, who ducked out of the way and kneed Ryan in the stomach.

"Enough!" a voice sounded from inside the crowd. Everyone turned to look when they saw Commander Spock walking through, a disappointing look in his eyes. Jim and Ryan stopped immediately.

"Jim Tiberius Kirk, I don't think this is any way a captain should be acting," he said, eyeing Jim's disheveled appearance.

"Jim just scratched his head awkwardly and caught eyes with me again. I looked away quickly and decided to stare down at my feet, which were scratched up from falling. There were only a couple scratches on each foot, but still, it was because Ryan had pushed me, and that made me angry.

"You two, follow me," Spock said, walking away through the crowd while Jim and Ryan followed slowly behind. Ryan glared at Anna as he walked past, but she was too busy flirting with another guy to see him, or even Jim for that matter. I wanted to slap her in the face, really hard. I figured that one day; I might, but not today.

When Jim, Ryan, and Spock were out of sight, everyone dispersed back to their spots or got back to their training. I made my way back to my quarters and walked into my dorm room quietly. I walked over to my desk and took out my books, and decided to take this time to study. I studied for a long time, until finally, I thought my brain would explode, so I was going to go see where my friend Alice was so that we could go and get some dinner together.

Before I left my dorm room, I took my hair down from my ponytail and watched my abnormally straight hair fall down perfectly and rest on my shoulders. It was a dark brown; some would even call it black. My lips were full and moist, and had a shimmer from lip-gloss that I had put on it earlier in the morning. Most people would think I was a girly-girl; that I loved shopping and boys and everything, but I wasn't. I did love boys, but I would much rather play a game of football than go out dress shopping. I wasn't a tomboy either; I was someone in the middle of both.

"Hey Audrey," a voice came from outside of my door. "You in there?"

I knew exactly whom the voice came from. It was Ryan's. I really didn't want to talk to him, so I just kept quiet and pretended like I wasn't in the room. Hopefully, he'd give up and start looking somewhere else.

"Audrey, I know you're in there. I can see lights coming from inside your room," he said, staring down at the crack under the door.

"Shit," I murmured, wanting to go turn off the light, but I knew it was too late now.

"C'mon, just open the door!" he said desperately.

I sighed and walked over to the door. I opened it, but only because I had to face him sometime. I rolled my eyes when I saw him. He had some stitches on his cheek and numerous cuts all over him. He looked upset and depressed when I looked him in the eye. I actually felt sorry for him for a moment.

"What?" I asked sharply when I saw him.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I don't know what I was thinking, and then he was only trying to help you up, and I still attacked him! I don't know what happened to me, I'm so sorry," he said quickly, his brown eyes watering slightly. "I told Spock that it was all my fault; Kirk merely attacked me for self-defense. Spock threatened to take his captain title away. For all I know, he might not have been aware that Anna had a boyfriend," he admitted, looking down at the floor with disgust. "And I just want you to know that I'm so sorry and I—"

"I forgive you," I said softly, cutting him off. "Except I kind of wished that you had pushed Anna, not me. It's about time someone shoved her off her high horse," I said, a playful look in my eyes.

"Thanks so much Audrey!" he said, as he enveloped me into a huge hug.

"Want to go get some dinner with me?" I asked, after our hug was over.

"Sure," he replied, and together, they walked to the academy's cafeteria and ate.

**Hey! I hoped you guys liked this! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better… please read and review!**

**-Haley-**


	2. The Bet

It had been three days since my encounter with Jim and Anna. Ryan, of course, broke up with Anna, although she didn't seem to mind too much. She wasn't with Jim, but she had most definitely moved on. Jim and Ryan were something in the past, and now she was just being her normal whore-ish self again. Ryan and Jim had actually become friends, and spent a lot of time together, obviously looking past their first impression, and starting a new one.

Even though Ryan and I were close friends, I never really hung out with him and Jim at the same time. I always caught Ryan when he was alone, or with some of his other friends. That didn't bother me, as I never really thought much of people like Jim. Right now, I sat in my dorm, once again, studying with my roommate, Jessica. She was studying to be a medical officer as well, so it seemed like we studied together a lot.

"I am so bored," Jessica mumbled, shutting her book with a thud and staring up at the window in our dorm. "Look at how beautiful it is outside! And we're stuck in here studying… again."

"Do you want to fail our exam?" I replied, mesmerizing the words in the book.

"We've been studying all morning! Can't we just take a break and go down and have lunch or something?" she asked, her voice full of hope. She batted her eyelashes and put on a pout and whispered, "Pretty, pretty, please?"

"Well, I guess one break won't hurt…" I murmured, rolling my eyes at her puppy dog face.

"Yes!" she shouted, throwing her book carelessly on the desk and sprinting out the door. I quickly followed behind, suddenly realizes the hunger clawing at my stomach. I was so consumed in studying; I hadn't realized how hungry I really was.

We walked to a small restaurant that resided in the campus and sat down at a table outside. The restaurant had great food and was me and Jessica's favorite restaurant.

"Hey Audrey! Jessica!" we both turned to see Ryan and who else but Jim walking towards us. The both pulled up a chair at our table and asked for menus from one of the waiters.

"Sure, you guys can eat with us," Jessica said, somewhat annoyed that they came to our table without asking. I giggled at Jessica's remark but never took my eyes off the menu. This hadn't been the first time I had come across Jim since the fight, but we never really had a conversation. And just like any other girl at Starfleet Academy, I thought he was ridiculously cute and charming, and I got a little bit shy and speechless when I was around him.

"So what have you two been up to all day?" Jim asked, setting his menu down on the table and giving us all of his attention.

"We've studied. _All _day. Right Audrey?" Jessica asked, annoyed. She gave me a look as if it was my fault we had to study for our exam, but I just ignored it and continued to look at my menu.

"I think I'm going to get the garden burger…" I murmured, smirking at Jessica who rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, clearly irritated.

"Wait so you've been studying all day?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise that we would actually spend our entire morning reading.

"We have an exam coming up. We need to know as much as possible to pass. Our professor told us it'll be the hardest exam he's ever given us," I replied, not wanting to be blamed anymore for studying the entire morning for something that wasn't my fault.

"Ouch, well good luck," Ryan said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the chair.

"Thanks," Jessica and I replied simultaneously.

From that moment, there was an awkward silence that seemed to last for an eternity. I kept wishing that the waiter would come to take our order, to break the silence, but the restaurant was very crowded, so mostly all of the waiters and waitresses were busy. I hated awkward silences like this, so I wanted very desperately to break it, but I didn't know what to say.

"So," I said simply, twirling my hair while Jessica snickered slightly.

"Gotta love awkward silences," she said, glancing at Ryan. I knew that she liked him. Ever since he and Anna broke up, Jessica had always been there, trying to cheer him up in any way possible. He showed affection towards her, but he made it pretty obvious that he needed time before he would actually start dating again. Jessica got the hint, but she still tried whenever possible, making sure he never forgot she was there, waiting.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked, looking at Jim for the second time since we began lunch. I could feel myself turning red because he was looking at me too. When he caught my eye, he smiled from ear to ear and winked again.

I felt like I could pass out, at that very moment. How could one little wink make me feel like this? Especially from a guy like him. This wasn't me, and I didn't know why I felt this way when I was around him. Sure he was good looking, but he was a man-whore, someone that I did not want to get involved with. I forced myself to turn away from his beautiful blue eyes, and instead looked at Ryan, who was smiling at Jessica.

"Nothing really. I'm going to go see what's holding the waiter up," he said, getting up.

"I'll go with you," Jessica said quickly, and followed him inside the restaurant to get some service. I almost protested, not sure what to say or do with just me and Jim, but they were inside before I could even say 'bye', so I just awkwardly scratched my neck and adverted my eyes to Jim's direction.

"So Audrey," he started, leaning back against the chair, putting his hands behind his neck and giving me another one of his gorgeous smiles. "Have you ever been with a captain before?" he asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"No, and I'm not planning to anytime soon," I replied returning the smile but with an I'm-not-interest hint in the smile.

"Ouch, we just met, and already a rejection?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep with guys I just meet," I replied, cocking my head to the side and giving him a fake apologetic look.

"Well we can change that. Why don't you and I get together some time?" he asked, leaning up towards the table, a serious expression over powering his suggestive one.

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just seriously ask me on a date? I grabbed my hair and twirled it around in my fingers again; it was a nervous habit of mine. I wanted to come up with a witty comment, a comment of rejection, but also an inviting response that'll let him know I'm interested, but I wasn't going to let him win that easily. Before I could respond though, Jessica and Ryan came back and took their seats, followed by a waitress

"So sorry about the wait! What can I get for ya'll?" she asked, with a Southern accent.

We all ordered our meals and watched as the waitress walked away with our orders.

"So, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Jessica asked.

"Well, Audrey here just agreed to go on a date with me," Jim said, smirking at me.

I raised my eyes in surprise and was about to protest when Jessica interjected and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I knew you two would get together!"

"But I—" I started, but was interrupted by Jessica again.

"Hey maybe we could double date or something…" she suggested, looking hopefully at Ryan. He shrugged and said, "Why not?"

I wanted to tell them I hadn't agreed to the date, but I knew it would just make Jessica unhappy. She had wanted to go on a date with Ryan for a long time, and I couldn't break the date. I look over in her direction and saw her smiling from ear to ear and clapping her hands happily. I rolled my eyes at Jim and glared from across the table. He laughed and pretended that he didn't notice, but I knew he did. I sighed and leaned back into my chair, happy to see that our meals came shortly after that, and then we could leave. We all ate in silence; it was one of those awkward silences again. I took small bites of my tofu burger and occasionally glanced up to see Jim staring at me, yet again. I just kept staring down at my food, and was thankful when the waiter came with our bill, and we all stood up to leave.

"So when are we going to have our date?" Jessica asked, before we all left the restaurant's premises.

"How about tomorrow night?" Jim suggested looking at me again with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"That sounds good. See you guys then," Ryan said before he and Jessica walked away. Jessica looked back at me once and gave me a huge smile, before turning around and continuing her conversation with Ryan.

"What the hell was that?" I turned my attention towards Jim.

"What?" he asked innocently starting to walk away from me.

"The little date you just set up without my approval!" I replied, following him angrily.

"Jessica looked happy," he stated, putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and walking slower so that we were side-by-side.

"Well that's because Jessica's wanted to go on a date with Ryan for a long time," I explained, trying to calm myself down and have a civilized conversation with him.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"The problem is that maybe Jessica wanted to go on a date with Ryan, but I don't ever want to go on a date with you," I talked to him as if he was a child, making sure I was speaking clearly so that he could understand. He laughed.

"Did you know that you're the first girl that has actually ever passed up an offer to go on a date with me?" he asked, clearly 'forgetting' the time when Uhura rejected him at the bar.

"Well that's because I'm probably the only girl you've asked on a date that actually has brains," I retorted, thinking about all of the mindless girls I'd seen him with.

"Yeah your probably right," he joked, smirking at me.

"I don't even get what they see in you," I murmured, rolling my eyes in disgust.

"Well for one thing; I'm the captain of the Enterprise. Another, my good looks, the fact that I'm charming; I'm very good in bed…" he trailed off, chuckling at his own joke and looking at me suggestively.

"Exactly! They like you for all the wrong reasons!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what your job is, or how you look, what matters is _who you are_!"

"Bullshit," he said, raising his eyebrows again.

"What?" I questioned, wondering how he could say that when even he knew I was right.

"Bull_shit_," he said again, chuckling again.

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah, cause if _who you are_ actually _mattered_, then I would be a lonely virgin that sat at home all day, watching old reruns of soap operas over and over again. Take it from someone who's had experience, your looks and your profession are all that matter," he said very sure that his answer was correct. "For example, someone like that," he said, nodding his head in the direction of a very skinny and very pale man sweeping the sidewalk with a janitor uniform on, "will never get a girl like her," this time he nodded to a girl wearing a skimpy uniform with long golden colored hair and a perfect body. The janitor looked young, but it was hard to tell under his long greasy hair.

"I beg to differ," I said, even though I knew he was right.

"How can you argue with that?" Jim said, surprised that I was still disagreeing with him.  
"Because it isn't true! If she got to know the real him—"

"She wouldn't even give him the time of day!" he interrupted. "She would take one look, and run away."

"Sure," I replied sarcastically. "You keep thinking that."

"Well if you think that, then maybe you should go over there yourself and talk to him if you don't think looks or jobs matter," he said, challenging me.

"Oh I can't," I replied, smiling. "I'm going on a date with you tomorrow night, wouldn't that be cheating?" I asked like I didn't know.

"I don't see a ring on your finger. And besides, if I recall correctly, you didn't even want to go on this date with me," he said.

"Well I don't think it'd be fair to you, I mean, imagine if me and that janitor hit it off, and then what? Goodbye Jim," I said, raising my eyebrow now.

"Go ahead. It's not like you're my only option," he said, his voice light with a teasing tone, and looking in the direction of the blonde that he had pointed out earlier.

"Maybe I will," I replied, staring in the direction of the janitor, trying to hide my disgust. "But we all know it'll kill you inside when me and that hottie over there get together," I added.

"Hey, when you fail, I think you owe me something," he said, completely ignoring my comment.

"So now it's a bet?" I asked playfully, twirling my hair around my fingers again.

"Yeah, if and _when_ you loose, you owe me a date," he told me, looking into my green eyes with his blue eyes.

"We're already going on a date tomorrow night," I reminded him, just in case he forgot.

"No, I mean a date where it's just the two of us," he explained.

I looked at him for any sign of him just playing a trick on me or something, but his eyes seemed sincere. I almost thought that maybe he actually wanted to date me, but then I thought about how he really was, and I remembered his true self.

"You've got a deal," I said, determined to win the bet. I shook his hand, and then looked over at the pale, hunchback, skinny man still sweeping the sidewalk. "If I survive _one_ date with him, I'll go on one date with you."

"You have to kiss him too," he added, smiling at his new stake.

"What? That wasn't part of the bet!" I exclaimed.

"It is now. Can you handle it, or do you want to forfeit now?" he asked, his eyes daring me to prove him wrong.

"I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can," he replied, smirking.

Taking one more glance at the weird-looking janitor, I replied simply, "Watch me," and then turned on heel and left Jim there, staring after me with that same old smirk on his face.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Oh and thanks to everyone who commented, put me on their favorite authors list, and added me to their story alert! It means so much! I'm so excited because tomorrow, I'm going to NYC to get Rob Thomas's autograph! And then on August 6****th****, I'm going to see David Cook in concert! I can't wait for either of them! Anyway, please review!**

**-Haley-**

**P.S. Oh! And remember to boycott KFC and McDonalds until they switch to CAK (controlled atmosphere killing). It's an easier and more efficient way to kill the chickens, and they don't have to be tortured while they're in the slaughterhouse! Tell them both to stop torturing animals!**

**McCruelty: I'm hatin' it!**


	3. The Date

I almost stopped right then and there. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was the day after Jim and I had made the bet that I couldn't stand one date with the janitor at Starfleet Academy. I did stop for a moment in my tracks, and looked back over my shoulder and saw Jim, Jessica, and Ryan watching me from under an enormous tree. They were cracking up, while I stood in my position, debating whether or not I could go through with this. Half of me told myself to turn back and just go on the date with Jim, and the other half told me to keep moving.

I listened to both halves, and considered them both. The half that told me to just skip the disgusting janitor and go on the date with Jim had a few good points. For example, it reminded me that Jim was a respected captain, and going out with him would make me respected too. The other half argued that that would just make me seem like a slut, because everyone would think we'd be having sex, since that's what Jim only seemed to want.

The half that told me to keep going had even better points though. It told me that if I turned back, Jim would think I was weak, and so would everyone else that knew about the bet. Plus, it would make me seem like I didn't even agree with my theory about how your looks and profession don't matter. And then, that would make me seem even more of a loser. I figured that that point alone was good enough, so I kept walking, taking a deep breath before I walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked in a gruff voice. I was worried about his age, and was scared that maybe he was a lot older then I, so I told Jessica about the bet that night, and she assured me that he was not too old, and could be my boyfriend, without getting too creepy.

"Hi, I'm Audrey," I introduced, holding out my hand, which he ignored. Awkwardly, I pulled my hand back and scratched my neck. I looked over to see Jim, Ryan, and Jessica laughing even harder, their faces turning red from laughter.

"I don't got much time. Tell me whattcha need and then go away," he growled, continuing to sweep the sidewalk.

"Well, I actually was wondering if you wanted to, um, you know, go on a date with me," I took a deep breath after I got that entire sentence out, and felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like I had just said over 800 words in less than ten seconds. I felt like hyperventilating.

The janitor stopped sweeping and looked up at me. He leaned against the broom and smiled. Surprisingly, he had a nice smile. It wasn't so bad, and when he did smile, his whole appearance didn't seem so bad. A couple of main things that made him look so weird were his greasy and long hair, which could be fixed, and the fact that he had two flies constantly zooming around his head. I wondered how he could stand having them annoy him so. If that were me, they'd be dead by now.

"Now what's a pretty young thing like you doin' askin' out an ugly old man like me?" he asked, rising his eyebrows just like Jim did, except when Jim did it, he was a little bit cuter then this janitor.

"You're not ugly!" I protested, pretending like I was telling the truth. "And you're not old either!" I added at the last moment.

"Are you being serious?"

I gulped in uncertainty before I replied, "Dead serious." My mom used to always tell me to never lie, and I always used to think that she was telling me that because lying was unfaithful and a stupid thing to do… but now I really know why she didn't want me to it's because I absolutely _suck_ at lying.

"Alright, alright," he said, smiling again. "I'll tell you what, meet me here tomorrow night at 6, and I promise I'll give you a dinner you'll never forget," he said, trying his best to act suggestive, even though he couldn't quite pull it off.

_That's for sure_. _I'll _never _forget this date!_ My mind started to race again and suddenly, I didn't feel as confident. The little voice inside of me was telling me to run away now, before I actually went threw with this, but the over half was overpowering, and seemed to control my motives better than anything. I didn't even think my heart could overshadow me this time. "Will do," I replied, giving another small awkward smile before turning away and casually turning around and walking towards my three tormentors sitting under the tree.

OoOo

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my dark brown hair with loose curls settling against my shoulders. The soft pink eye shadow I swept on complimented my chocolate brown eyes, which glimmered slightly in the light of the dorm room. My tan skin was moist and smooth along with my lips, which were coated with a natural colored lip-gloss.

"You look gorgeous!" Jessica exclaimed as she walked from the bathroom, her own hair done with pretty curls and black eyeliner and a beautiful black dress that cut off at her thighs.

Tonight was our double date. The night I would finally have some one-on-one time with James Kirk, and to be honest, I didn't think I'm ready. My heart pounded anxiously and my hands shook slightly. My mind told me to stop being ridiculous, especially since I claim I don't even like him. If Jessica could hear my heart and see my hands, she would definitely think I like him. Which I don't… right?

"You look wonderful too," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Thanks! I tried a different shade of black for eyeliner for tonight," she explained. "Usually I wear a lighter black, almost a dark grey, but tonight I'm wearing jet black. So, how does it look?" she asked excitedly, opening her eyes wider as if that would make the color any darker or better.

"Beautiful. Ryan's going to love it," I smiled because I truly mean that. Earlier today, when I had just finished asking the janitor out, Ryan had told me he was excited for our date tonight. And that he couldn't wait to tell Jessica how he really felt.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" she said, letting out a small squeal of excitement before she pulled me into a large hug.

I laughed and embraced her like we did when we were kids. Ryan, Jessica and I had all been friends. Ever since tenth grade. I knew Jessica for even longer than that, but we met Ryan in tenth, and became a trio of friends then. We all decided to come to Starfleet Academy and we still manage to be friends now. Sometimes, I hoped that we never stop being friends, because they are really all that I have to count on anymore.

"So are you nervous for _your _date?" Jessica asked as she admired herself in the mirror, standing next to me.

"No. And it's not even a date," I replied coolly, trying my best to make myself sound believable.

"Jim sure thinks it's a date."

"I'm sure he does," I said simply. I don't want her to think that I'm excited for this in any way.

Jessica shrugged and continues to flip her hair and smile into the mirror, adding more lip-gloss and mascara occasionally. I stared at her for a moment and then went back into the bathroom to add more mascara myself. My hands shook as I painted my already dark lashes with more volume and length. I smiled at myself, the finished project, and then walked back into the room where Jessica was still fixing her hair in the mirror.

Before I could speak and tell her how beautiful she looked, a knock on the door told us that Kirk and Ryan were here. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, and then slowly but confidently, open the door.

Sure enough, Kirk and Ryan were both standing right outside the door. The very same sexy smile is planted on Kirk's face, while Ryan has a small, sweet smile on his. I felt like I can almost see nerves flicker in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey Audrey," Ryan said, running his hand through his hair. "You guys ready?"

"Yes sir," Jessica replied lightly, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Ryan held out his hand to his date, who accepted it gratefully, and walked side-by-side out first. And then it was just me and Jim. He stared at me, that big stupid, yet gorgeous smile planted on his face, and he eyed me up and down before finally, he stepped to the side and said, "After you."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, surprised when his hand slipped sneakily into mine as we walked out of the building. And even though I'd only known him for a short time, I knew that his hand was meant to be there.

_Wait a minute._

My heart stopped and my eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about Jim. He was a player, someone that would take my heart and crush it into millions of pieces, just for one night of sex and alcohol. I shook my head, but the feeling wouldn't shake that deep down inside, I felt something for him. Something that I couldn't control. And for a moment, I wanted to slap myself in the face, because I knew my heart was just playing games with me. Jim was undeniably extremely attractive and charming, but even all the charm in the world couldn't make up for the fact that he was a completely shallow basturd that only thought about one thing: sex.

"You look beautiful tonight." I jumped back into reality when I heard Jim spoke. And when I finally registered what he had said, my heart leapt a million feet into the air. He just told me I was beautiful. _Oh boy._

"Thanks," I replied, trying to hold in the humongous smile that wanted to burst out onto my face.

"Anytime. It's true, though. You're probably the most beautiful person on campus. Well, besides me of course," he joked, staring straight ahead, swinging my arm slightly as we walked about five paces behind Ryan and Jessica

"Wow thanks, Jim. I think that could very well be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," I said sarcastically, even though I somewhat meant it.

"So what's your story? I mean, there is no denying it: you're hot. So how come your not dating anyone?" he asked, glancing at me slightly, and squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"Well, like I've said before; it takes more than just good looks to have a relationship. But I don't know. I guess I just haven't found the right one," I admitted, staring down at my feet.

"The right one, huh? So your into the whole 'true love', 'soul mate' bullshit, huh?"

"It's not bullshit, Jim. Some people really can find true love you know. Not all people just look for one night stands and strip clubs." He laughed, but then became serious again.

"Well, you know, if you think about it, the people that spend their whole lives looking for that special someone, miss out on so much. I mean, I understand where they come from. Who doesn't want to know that every morning when they wake up, their one true love will be right next to them, being with them every step of the way. But all love stories end the same, Audrey. Broken hearts and lots of tissues. I'd rather enjoy my life, and be happy, than sit at home eating chocolate until I explode."

I slowed down and looked at him in shock. Sure, his reasoning wasn't exactly the way most people thought about life, but he still had a point. I never thought of it like the way he described it. And in a way, he was completely right. I mean, I for one, could never do what he does; sleep with someone and then forget they ever existed the next day, but somehow, his little speech moved me. And all I could do was look at him and smile.

"I never thought of it like that before," I finally said. "You must've been thinking about that for quite a while now, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, believe it or not, I do have a heart.," he laughed.

"Well let's not go too far. If you do happen to have a heart, it must be ice cold. I mean, I could never do what you do."

"And what exactly is it that I do?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"What do you do? You play people, Jim. You suck them in, and you completely hypnotize them, until they fall under your charming spell, and then you sleep with them, and then the next morning, your gone. Just like that. You don't even think twice."

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" he laughed, shrugging innocently.

"I love how you take this all as a joke. It's not a joke to the girl that really liked you, and felt betrayed when you left her naked in a bed after you took advantage of her and then left her to cry in the morning when she wakes up and guess what? You're no where to be found."

He opened his mouth to reply, but then we both stopped talking when Jessica and Ryan looked back and shouted, "Are you guys coming or what?"

I hadn't realized that we were far behind them now. I was too involved in our conversation. And I liked the fact that we were able to have the discussion. And even though I knew he was still shallow, it helped me see him from a different point of view. A better point of view. And I liked that, because part of me didn't want to see him as shallow anymore. I liked him, and I couldn't control it. He had me under his charming little spell, and part of me really liked that.

Jim walked faster, pulling me along with him, and we caught up with Ryan and Jessica at the entrance of the restaurant. I let go of Jim's hand and started chatting with Jessica, who seemed eager to tell me about the walk she just shared with Ryan. Jim and Ryan parted a little ways away from us too, talking quietly to each other, occasionally laughing and looking over our way.

"I think he really likes me Audrey! He told me that I looked absolutely gorgeous and that he can't believe he hadn't noticed how amazing and beautiful I was before!" she exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's so great Jessica, I'm so happy for you!" I said, truly meaning it.

"Thanks Audrey. Well, how's your date going?" she asked, glancing over at Jim and Ryan, who were looking back at us.

"Are we on a double date, or are you guys on the date by yourselves?" Ryan asked, clearly annoyed that we were not talking with them.

"Sorry," Jessica muttered, offering a small smile, and then we both walked over to Jim and Kirk.

"I'll seat you guys now," a waitress said, turning around and heading over to a table with our menus. We followed her. At the table, Jim pulled out the chair for me, as Ryan did for Jessica.

"Wow, for such a pig, you do have some manners," I whispered to Jim before he sat down.

"Hey, it's a good way to get the ladies," he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and scanned the menu. After settling on a simple garden salad, Jim, Jessica, Ryan, and I talked and laughed throughout the entire dinner. We all got along great, and I noticed that behind Jim's always trying to attract persona, he was actually a half-decent guy. And he had a great sense of humor. And every time he looked at me, my heart jumped about ten feet into the air. And that's when it all came to me. I had fallen. I fell head over heels for James Kirk. And instead of the usually hatred I felt for myself when I felt something like this for him, I actually smiled, and came to terms with the fact that I actually had feelings for him.

I had fallen for Jim, and somehow, I was perfectly fine with that outcome.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been like years since I've posted a new chapter, and most of you have probably given up on me, but I've been really busy with school and stuff, so I haven't had time to write. So, I hope you can forgive me and read and review this chapter. I know its not much, but I figured I owe you guys something. Hopefully, I'll update quicker next time if I get more reviews. I love you guys! (And Chris Pine!) ;)**

**P.S.: If you like Chris Pine, as much as I do, you really need to see Blind Dating.. It was so cute and funny! And he looked **_**AMAZING**_**, by the way. So see it! : ) And review my story!**


End file.
